


First Kiss

by dromlex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dromlex/pseuds/dromlex
Summary: This is basically a rewrite of Malec's first kiss, I just added thoughts to it. That's all I have to say, I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to share with you something I wrote a few days ago for a challenge in the Malec Amino. It's a rewrite of their first kiss. I hope you like it!
> 
> Pd: I'm bad at adding tags D:

It was Alec’s Lightwood and Lydia’s wedding day. Alec wasn’t exactly convinced about the idea of marrying her, not after the conversation he had had with Magnus. He knew he wouldn’t be happy with her, that he would most likely regret this decision, but what could he do? He already was a disappointment to his family, and that would make things worse.

He was pacing around in his bedroom. He had only a few minutes left to be at the ceremony. His hands were shakily trying to fix the bowtie his sister had picked for him, but he gave up when he looked at his reflection in the mirror, realizing he had only messed it up more. Taking a deep breath, he headed to the door and left the room. Everyone was already waiting for them, well everyone except Lydia.

Time. Time seemed to be against the oldest Lightwood; wearing on slower than usual. It felt like hours for him until he saw Lydia walking through the door. Good. Good. You’re gonna get through this. Only a few more minutes and the nightmare will be over. Alec told himself as he tried to force a smile. She was smiling, why couldn’t he do the same? It was the least he could do if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Alec inhaled deeply as he braced himself for the wedding rune. That’s it. There’s no going back now. If we draw the runes, it’s official, it’s forever. His head was spinning due to all the thoughts he was having at the same time. He turned his head to the side at the sound of the door opening, his heart starting beating even faster than before. It was Magnus. What was he doing there? He hadn’t invited him to the wedding.

Magnus’s expression was serious, he was trying to show himself as confident as possible even though deep down he was scared. Scared of the way things might develop now. He was done with everyone and everything getting in their way. It wasn’t fair. They should be able to decide if they wanted to try and be together, not other people. Especially family, they were supposed to be supportive. That’s why he practically snapped at Maryse when she tried to kick him out, she didn’t have the right nor the authority to decide for him. He was old enough to use his own brain.

The warlock took a few steps close to the altar and then stopped. He stared into Alec's eyes, ignoring everyone else. Nobody else mattered, only them, they had to figure things out without others getting involved.

Lydia looked up at Alec and gently touched his face to get his attention. "Alec, hey..."

"I... I... I can't breathe." Alec managed to get those words out. He was having difficulty breathing, he couldn't control it at that point.

"I know... It's okay..." She replied, the smile still on her face.

"I can't do this." Alec whispered, watching her smile turn into a sad expression. "I thought we were doing the right thing. But this isn't it."

"You don't have to explain." She said, she wasn't mad at him, she understood. If she could be with the guy she loved, she would also pick him.

"Lydia I'm sorry..."

"You deserve to be happy." Lydia smiled, caressing his face. "Okay? I'll be fine."

Alec gave her a smile. He was relieved. Free. For the first time he was free to do as he pleased. He turned around and looked at everyone and then fixed his gaze on Magnus as he began to walk towards him. He didn't hesitate, not even for a second, it was a now or never.

They were only a few inches apart. They looked at each other for a brief second and then Alec grabbed him by the lapels, pulling him in for a kiss as Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the Alec close.It was their first kiss. Who could have ever imagined it would occur in that particular way? Most of the people there froze, except their friends that were genuinely happy for them.

Isabelle was proud of her brother. She didn’t want him to ruin his life by being with someone he didn’t even like. She would always support him, no matter what, but at the same time she couldn’t watch him make the biggest mistake of his life. That’s the main reason as to why she invited Magnus to the wedding, for her brother to have a second chance. She was just surprised he had actually shown up, she wasn’t expecting him to.

Jace was also happy. How couldn’t he be? Alec was his brother, his Parabatai, he knew exactly what he was feeling. He could sense how miserable he was about the decision but that had changed the moment Magnus had walked into the room, and he was more than grateful for that.

I want more. I need more. Magnus practically begged the shadowhunter with his eyes. He had wanted this for so long that he didn’t want it to stop. It was the most intense kiss he had had in years, in which he had felt a real connection between them. It didn’t have to end that quickly, it shouldn’t.

Am I doing this right? What if he doesn’t like it? When Alec began to overthink he stopped everything he was doing as a way of coping mechanism. So he pulled away, breathing heavily. What? What is happening? Why… Why is he looking at me like that? Oh... He… He wants more… At that he leaned down, connecting their lips again. The kiss wasn’t exactly what he had imagined, it was perfect and even better than in his fantasies.

“You never cease to amaze me…” Magnus complimented in a low tone, a soft smile on his face. He was more than pleased with the results, glad that he had come to the wedding. What would have happened if he hadn't? Maybe it was for the best not to think about it. He would’ve lost him. That was for sure.

“Yeah… What did I just do?” The Lightwood failed to hide the smile that his lips curved into; however, it disappeared when both males turned their heads to look at Maryse and Robert.  
Isabelle joined them, feeling incredibly proud of her brother. They soon got into a conversation, Simon getting part of it as well even though it didn’t seem quite welcomed into it.

***

Later that night, Magnus returned to his loft and went to bed. He would usually stay up and do whatever came into his mind but now he was overwhelmed. So much had happened during the previous hours, and he needed time to process it all. He needed to make sure it wasn’t any kind of realistic dream.

He closed his eyes, every time he did that the image of certain shadowhunter appeared into his mind, making him grin like a fool. Shit. I really fell for him. He turned on his side and buried his face into the pillow. “I kissed him!” His voice was muffled by the cushion. “No, he kissed me. Actually I kissed him back too, but he started it…” He trailed off as he spoke to himself.

He fell asleep peacefully. Even though a lot was going on at the time, he needed something else than just missions and work, he needed someone by his side and he couldn't help but dream of the way their relationship might develop from now on.

***

Alexander giggled as he stared at the ceiling. He was thinking of Magnus. It wasn’t new, but now everything felt more real. He wasn’t just imagining it now. Something had happened between them and he was happier than ever. It was new, he couldn’t exactly describe his feelings. It was too much, he had never felt like that before but he liked that, he was sure of it.

He gently caressed his lips with two fingers and giggled again as he bear-hugged the pillow that was resting on his chest. He could still feel the softness of Magnus’s lips on his. He had never kissed anyone before, and he had been so scared of messing it up, of doing it the wrong way. But he had gained all the confidence he needed at the spectacular response he had gotten from Magnus.


End file.
